Star Wars: One Shot Songs
by Shilo The Game Changer
Summary: This is exactly what the title says. Each chapter is a one shot and is based off parts of certain songs. If you have any requests, feel free to contact me.
1. Famous Last Words

**Hey everyone, Shilo here. I've just got this new idea for a fan fiction. Basically, I'm taking lyrics from songs and using them to write one-shots. I have no clue how long any of it will be, but if you want me to use a certain song, feel free to pm me or leave it in a review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or My Chemical Romance. I'm just another fangirl. But Shilo is my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>I am not afraid to keep on living. I am not afraid to walk this world alone. Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven. Nothing you can say can stop me going home.<strong>

**-My Chemical Romance, "Famous Last Words"**

Shilo weaved her way through the busy upper streets of Coruscant. She had to get away. From the temple, from the people that were after her, and every person that could turn her in. She was headed for the turbolift that led to the lower city. The streets below were less crowded, and half the people living down there were criminals anyways. No one would care about a sixteen year old girl; she would be just another street rat down there. There was hardly any electricity and no news ever made its way down there. Nobody would recognize her. Right now, it was the safest place she could be.

She could see the turbolifts just a few yards away. _Almost there, _she thought. She couldn't believe she had done it! She managed to make it two miles from the Jedi Temple to the lifts without being spotted. She had been so sure she was going to be caught, but here she was; at her destination and still free. If one could say that ducking behind every building and constantly glancing behind could be considered free. She quickly called the lift up and stepped inside when the doors opened. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one looking to go into the lower city. Two security droids entered behind her and stood in front of her on the lift. Shilo had her hood up and her lightsaber hidden in her boot, so she wouldn't be easily recognizable. But that didn't stop her from drawing her cloak tighter around her. Only after she moved did she realized she shouldn't have done that.

The two droids noticed her movement and turned to look at her. She looked up slightly to meet their artificial eyes. The young Jedi knew she was in trouble now. They were going to ask for her identification, and her ID card will surely give her away. After all, it did say "Shilo Mavrakis" on it. Being the padawan of a well–known Jedi Master did have its disadvantages.

"Identification, please," one of the droids said. _Kriff, _Shilo thought. But before she reached into her boot to grab her lightsaber, the lift unexpectedly stopped, sending the droids flying into the door and Shilo herself crashing to the ground. She grabbed her lightsaber and activated it as the droids stood up. She cut them down with ease and put her lightsaber back in her boot.

_Now what? _She asked herself. She had never been truly on her own before. Sure, she had been on some training missions as a youngling and such, but she always had someone she could call if it all became too much. She wasn't afraid of being on her own. No, that was not the case at all. It was the fact that she didn't have anywhere to go or anyone to talk to. As far as she knows, she is the only surviving Jedi. Though, the possibility of her master surviving is high; she didn't sense his death in the Force.

But she would have time to worry about survivors later. Right now, she had to figure out how to get out of the blasted turbolift. She walked over to the controls and examined the panel with her dark brown and violet eyes. It hadn't been sabotaged and the emergency stop hadn't been touched. So the droids didn't do it. _Someone must have stopped it from the outside, _she thought. _Maybe by tampering with the controls. _Someone must've known she was in here, or the lift wouldn't have been stopped. But the question was, who? She started narrowing down possibilities in her mind. _Was it one of the clone troopers from the temple? Did someone see me escape? No, that's impossible; I went through the vents. Maybe another Jedi? I certainly hope so. _Either way, she needed to get moving, but it was clear the lift wouldn't be starting again soon.

Deciding her only course of action at this point was to cut a hole in the bottom of the lift, she ignited her lightsaber and set to work. He easily carved a circle large enough for a small human to slip through. Deactivating her lightsaber, she jumped through the hole and prayed for a miracle.

Once the initial shock of the wind and the feeling of weightlessness wore off, her training and instincts both kicked in. She pushed her hands against the wall and grabbed onto a wire. She steadied herself and looked down, realizing she was right where she needed to be. Grabbing her lightsaber, she pushed the white blade through the metal door and burned a hole large enough for her to climb through. She crawled through and was met with the repulsive smell of the lower city. _Get used to it Shi, _she told herself. _You're gonna be here for a while._ _And you're alone. Don't be afraid; remember your training and you'll be fine. You just gotta keep on living. _And with that, she took off down the trash—filled street, no longer wanting to know who was waiting for her in the upper level.


	2. Depraved

**Here's The Second One-Shot. Hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to drop a review on your way out!**

**(Insert disclaimer here)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>You're not a slave, so get off your knees."<strong>

**-Anberlin, "Depraved"**

Obi-Wan sat quietly on the couch of the small living area. Anakin had gone to bed just over an hour ago, leaving Obi-Wan to get some much needed work done. He had reports to file for the council and needed the peace and quiet. Not that he hated Anakin's eagerness; he actually found it quiet amusing, even when he wouldn't stop _talking_. The boy seemed to never stop asking questions and never being satisfied with his new master's answers. He was so different from the rest of the younglings; so unorthodox. Not that Obi-Wan could blame him; he had only been at the temple for about a week or so. _A week since Qui-Gon died,_ Obi-Wan reminded himself. Memories of his former master flooded his mind. His master patting him on the back for a job well done. Telling the council that Obi-Wan was ready for the trials; trials he had never taken. Obi-Wan was supposed to take them when he and Qui-Gon arrived back at the temple, but the death of his master and the emergence of the Sith had caused so much turmoil that the council had all but forgotten about his trials. Besides, Anakin desperately needed a master and had refused to be with anyone else. Obi-Wan thought it had something to do with him being the only connection the nine year old had to Qui-Gon, but he wasn't certain. Anakin had remarkable shielding skills, so Obi-Wan couldn't get into his new padawan's mind and really figure out exactly why Anakin had put up such a fuss to stay with the nineteen year old. Not that Obi-Wan would want to go rummaging around in Anakin's head; that would be rude and an invasion of privacy. So he just agreed to take the boy and, though he is like no child Obi-Wan had ever seen, learned to care for the boy more than he did any other "pathetic creatures" Qui-Gon had found.

Obi-Wan was about to shut off his datapad and turn in for the night when he heard a _thunk _from Anakin's room. Wondering what was going on, he walked over to his padawan's room and opened the door. He saw blankets hanging on the edge of the bed, but Anakin wasn't in the bed. Obi-Wan walked around to the other side and saw his padawan on his knees, leaning up against the bed with his eyes closed and back to Obi-Wan. Upon closer examination, Obi-Wan noticed the boy was still asleep! Chuckling, he picked up the nine year old and placed him back on his bed as Anakin mumbled incoherently. Obi-Wan picked up the words "slave" and "no". He pulled the covers over the small form and affectionately messed with Anakin's hair.

"You're not a slave anymore, Anakin," he whispered. "And I'll make sure you never are again."


	3. Demons

**Thanks to the two people that reviewed the last chapter and everyone who has followed/favorites this story so far. This song was a suggestion by AhsokaTano00001. She wanted a chapter between Anakin and Padme. I suck at romance so this is probably the worst chapter I've written. So sorry :(. But feel free to leave a review on your way out and leave any song suggestions you have!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Don't wanna let you down, but I am hellbound. Though this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth."<strong>

**-Imagine Dragons, "Demons"**

Anakin landed his fighter outside of Senator Amidala's apartment late one night. He looked out and saw she was already waiting for him on the landing pad, dressed in her light blue nightgown. Quickly, the Jedi knight climbed out of his ship and went to her. He swept her up in his arms and she placed a soft kiss on his lips. He held her close and brushed her brown locks away from her chocolate brown eyes. She rested her hands on his arms; she could feel a bandage on his left shoulder. She ushered him inside quickly and had him sit on the sofa. Taking a seat next to him, she very slowly and gently rolled up his sleeve to take a look at the wound. She gasped at what she saw; the bandage was soaked crimson with blood.

"Oh Anakin," Padmé whispered softly. He flashed a tired smile.

"It's alright, angel," he reassured her, "I'm fine." But his wife didn't believe him. She rushed quickly to grab her first aid kit. She found the small white box in one of the cabinets. She walked back with a rag in her hand and motioned for her husband to come and sit at the kitchen table. He obeyed with some grumbling about "being fine" and that her worry was "completely unnecessary", but he had given up trying to argue with her years ago. Padmé soaked the rag in warm water and walked over to gently remove the bandages around Anakin's arm.

"What happened?" Padmé asked as she cleaned and dressed his wound.

"Nothing," he replied. "Just had a bit of an…accident…with my ship." Padmé raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," she said. "And how did this accident happen?" Anakin inwardly groaned; he knew she wouldn't let him leave it at that. But he wasn't going to admit that it was_ him_ who had crashed the ship. He also wasn't going to mention that he had killed the pilot of the other ship. Jedi weren't supposed to kill in cold blood, even if the other pilot was a wanted fugitive.

"Ahsoka was piloting and we were shot down. We escaped before the other ship could find us," he explained. Padmé knew her husband was only giving her a portion of the truth, but she decided it was best to leave the conversation as-is and focus on tending to his wound. She wrapped he bandage around his arm and secured it.

"Why didn't you go back to the temple to get this looked at?" She asked.

"I'm only supposed to be on Coruscant for the night; I didn't want to spend it in the healer's ward," he said, smiling sheepishly. Padmé just shook her head; her husband had a tendency to disregard his own health just to see her.

"Just promise me you'll go to the temple first next time," she told him. He nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"I promise, angel," he agreed.


	4. Gunfight

**Thanks to everyone to had read, reviewed, followed, or favorite this story so far! I love you guys :). Feel free to request more songs! This one was requested by LandLadyNotYrHouseKeeper.**

"**Don't bring a knife to a gunfight, you'll lose!"**

**-Sick Puppies, "Gunfight"**

"Rex, round up the men; we're leaving soon," he commanded his captain through the commlink. Chancellor Palpatine—no—Darth Sidious has issued Order 66: kill all Jedi. He had left his new apprentice, Darth Vader to carry out this command in the Jedi's home. Vader looked at the temple from the senate building; his master's office, actually. Currently, he was posing as the chancellor and was conducting a conference with all of his senators in the chamber. Darth Vader casted one last look at his old home before turning on his heel and striding out of the room.

The gunships landed on the front landing pad of the temple. There were a couple guards near the doors, but other than that, the main entrance was left unsecured. Were the Jedi really so overconfident in thinking that no one would dare cross them? Well, Anakin—no—Darth Vader, was about to prove them wrong. He was going to show them how very wrong they were.

His troops unloaded quickly and fell into formation quickly. Their guns were loaded and helmets were snapped securely into place. Once they were set, Vader took his position at the head and began their march up the stairs into the temple. The guards, sensing the disturbance in the Force, activated their lightstaffs and charged towards him. The young Sith, however, was more than a match for them. He grabbed them both with the Force and snapped their necks effortlessly. He dropped their dead bodies and continued his ascent.

As soon as he walked through the front doors, his men broke formation and charged guns blazing at any Jedi in their path. They didn't even know what hit them. One by one, younglings, padawans, knights, and masters fell to the ground; murdered by the men they once considered comrades and friends. Vader had no sympathy for them; his master had told him of the evils they had committed. This was justice.

Anakin strode confidently through the battle, cutting down all the Jedi he came across. He didn't pay any attention to their screams or pleads of mercy. He didn't answer any of the questions: "Anakin, is that you?", "Why are you doing this?", "Haven't we been a family to you?". One Jedi even went so far as to say "Ob-Wan raised you better than this". Those were the last words he ever spoke before Vader cut him down in a rage. He continued like this for some time, murdering in a fierce rage until he reached the council chambers. He opened the door and saw several younglings hidden behind chairs. One of them, a human boy that reminded Vader of himself when he was nine, stood up.

"Master Skywalker, there're too many of them. What are we going to do?" He asked. Vader paused for a moment; the gold in his eyes faded, allowing some blue to soak through. For one brief moment, he was Anakin Skywalker. _Stop, _the light told him. But the dark won the struggle for power again. _You're doing this for Padmé, _it reminded him. _This is the only way to save her. _The gold resurfaced and Vader activated his lightsaber. The azure blade sprung to life and sliced the youngling with ease. The others screamed, but their cries were short-lived. As were they. And when the last child was silenced, so was the light in him.

When he returned, his clones had killed every Jedi in the temple. It was eerily silent. Body parts and lightsabers were strewn across the floor. His surviving clones were back in formation and standing proudly, with their guns still drawn, behind Captain Rex.

"They didn't even know what hit them, sir," he reported. Vader nodded.

"Good," he replied. _Foolish Jedi, _he thought. _Were you never taught that the guns always win?_


End file.
